Destiny Hero
by Rainessia Nightfallen
Summary: Ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pahlawan, adalah hal yang impikan banyak orang. Tapi sebenarnya, itu bukanlah hal yang hebat. Itu hanya hal yang merepotkan dan membosankan. Namun bersyukurlah, hal itu dapat membawamu menemukan sesuatu yang baru, dan membuatmu menjadi bebas. Yah, bebas pergi kemanapun... /Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, membosankan(?)/Chapter 1/RnR pleasee...


**Assalammu'allaikum Minna. Akhirnya saya kembali lagi menulis sebuah fanfiction baru.**

 **Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf karena belum melanjutkan fanfic saya yang sebelumnya, dikarenakan idenya mentok. Jadi yah untuk sementara waktu saya menuliskan ide untuk fanfic baru sebelum idenya menghilang sampai saya mendapatkan ide untuk lanjutan fanficnya.**

 **Dan hanya sekedar info, mungkin saya sekarang sudah tidak seaktif dulu lagi karena saat ini saya akan sibuk mengurusi kuliah saya. Yah jurusan Sastra Jepang ternyata agak repot juga.**

 **Abaikan saja curhatan saya yang sebelumnya dan silahkan membaca fic baru yang saya bawakan. Semoga ceritanya cukup bagus dan bisa menarik perhatian para reader sekalian.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Tampak seorang Elf muda tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di sebuah lorong Catacomb tua. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dan keringatnya mengucur deras keluar lewat pori-pori kulitnya. Terlihat seperti dia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu.

Dan benar saja, tidak jauh di belakang perempuan dari ras Elf itu, sekelompok Skeleton yang membawa kapak sedang berlari mengejarnya dengan nafsu membunuh yang tinggi.

"Sial!" teriak elf itu seraya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Di depannya ternyata adalah jalan buntu. Kini dia sudah tidak bisa berlari kemana-mana lagi.

Elf muda itu membalikkan badannya, melihat sekelompok Skeleton yang sedang mengejarnya semakin mendekat. Keringat dingin terus mengucur dari tubuhnya, hatinya gelisah dan ketakutan. Dia sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Kehabisan anak panah di saat seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat buruk. Hanya sebuah busur panah yang dia miliki sebagai senjatanya.

"Apakah ini akhirnya?" gumam Elf tersebut dengan nada lirih. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Dia ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan. Tidak ingin mati di tempat seperti ini karena perjalanannya sebagai seorang Adventurer baru saja di mulai.

Elf itu melihat kini sekelompok Skeleton tersebut sudah berada dihadapannya, dan Skeleton yang berada di paling depan segera mengangkat kapak yang mereka bawa dan hendak mengayunkan ke arahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Tidak ingin melihat apa yang akun terjadi selanjutnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar oleh Elf muda tersebut sebuah suara di telingaya. Suara seperti sebuah tumpukan yang hancur dan berserakan. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, dia segera membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah depannya.

Kaget. Elf tersebut sangat kaget, melihat bahwa sekelompok Skeleton tersebut yang sudah hancur dan tulang-tulang mereka berhamburan di lantai belumut Catacomb tua itu. Sekilas dia melihat seperti ada beberapa energi pedang berbentuk sabit yang bergerak memutar di atas Skeleton yang sudah hancur itu. Dan dia melihat tidak jauh di hadapannya, ada seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam dan membawa pedang di tangannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu menyelamatkannya.

Elf tersebut merasa bersyukur ada yang menyelamatkannya. Kakinya seketika lemas dan kemudian jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dia menangis dengan kuat. Dia berfikir bahwa dia akan mati disini.

Sedangkan pemuda yang mengahancurkan sekelompok Skeleton tadi mulai berjalan mendekati Elf muda yang sedang menangis itu.

"Hei. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya pemuda itu. Dan yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap menangis.

Pemuda tersebut berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tingginya. Dia memegang tangan Elf muda yang sedang menangis itu. Dia menduga, pasti Elf muda itu sangat ketakutan.

"Tenang saja. Mereka semua sudah hancur. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi," ucap sang pemuda mencoba menenangkan. Dia mengusap kepala gadis keturunan Elf itu, berharap bisa segera menghentikan tangisannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, gadis Elf itu mulai bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Dia melihat pemuda yang sedang mengusap kepalanya itu. Pemuda itu telah menyelamatkannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita sekarang keluar dari sini terlebih dahulu? Di dekat sini ada kota yang indah. Kau harus menenangkan diri dulu," ucap pemuda tersebut seraya bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri. Dia membantu gadis Elf itu untuk bangun dan segera membawanya keluar dari Catacomb tua itu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Dragon Nest ©Shanda Games, Kreon, Etc._**

 ** _Destiny Hero ©Rainessia Toumitsu._**

 ** _Rate T._**

 ** _GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL._**

 ** _Don't Like?, Don't Read!_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Prairie Town. Sebuah kota yang cukup besar dengan di kelilingi hutan di sekitarnya. Tampak sangat indah. Berhembuskan udara yang bersih dan sejuk, membuat siapa saja yang ada di kota itu bisa merasakan ketenangan.

Di salah satu tempat di kota itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di depan sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya adalah tempat makan di kota itu. Dan di hadapnnya, telihat seorang gadis keturunan Elf yang juga sedang duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti itu?" tanya pemuda itu kepada Elf muda yang ada di hadapannya.

"A–aku..." ucap Elf itu yang tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa.

"Haa... Sudahlah. Lupakan saja," ucap pemuda itu pasrah.

Seketika saja, hawa di sekitar mereka berdua menjadi hening. Tidak saling berbiacara. Mereka berdua hanya diam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya sang gadis mulai angkat bicara.

"Na-namaku Yukishirota. Pa-panggil saja aku Yuki," ucap Elf bernama Yukishirota itu dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Namaku Rainessia. Panggil saja Rain," balas pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Rainessia.

"Aa–aahh, a–ano Rain-san. A–arigatou," ucap Yukishirota. Tampak semburat merah muda tipis terhias manis di wajahnya.

"Ha? Untuk apa?" tanya Rainessia bingung.

"Uhmm... Karena sudah menyelamatkanku tadi," jawab Yukishirota. Kepalanya tertunduk menahan malu.

"Tidak masalah. Kebetulan aku sedang lewat. Karena itu aku menyelamatkanmu," ucap Rainessia. Dia masih bingung melihat tingkah Yukishirota yang sedari tadi gugup. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ti–tidak apa-apa," jawab Yukishirota. Dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rainessia.

"Kau malu karena tadi menangis di hadapanku?" tebak Rainessia. Dan sepertinya tebakannya benar, apalagi meihat wajah Yukishirota yang semakin merah.

"Pe–pelankan suaramu!" ucap Yukishirota dengan keras. Dia masih malu dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Walaupun Rainessia sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya, tapi menangis di hadapan lelaki adalah hal yang memalukan baginya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak tertarik untuk mengatakannya kepada orang lain," ucap Rainessia malas. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menceritakan rahasia orang lain.

Dan setelah Rainessia mengatakan itu, situasi di sekitar mereka berdua menjadi hening kembali. Yukishirota masih terus menatap Rainessia, menngagumi pemuda yang sudah menyelatkan nyawanya.

"Ano, Rain-san..."

"Sudah kukatakan, panggil saja aku Rain," ucap Rainessia. Dia tidak ingin dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-san' karena terlihat dirinya seperti orang tua saja.

"A-ah, baiklah Rain," ucap Yukishirota mengerti.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Rainessia yanng ingin mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis Elf itu.

"Uhmm... Sepertinya kau sangat hebat," ucap Yukishirota kagum.

"Ha? Maksudmu?" tanya Rainessia bingung.

"Melihatmu mengalahkan sekelompok Skeleton tadi dengan sangat mudah, sepertinya kau cukup hebat," jelas Yukishirota. Dia sangat kagum dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Apa lagi pemuda itu menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan mudah.

"Tidak juga. Menurutku biasa saja," ucap Rainessia datar. Dia sudah sering mendengar pujian-pujian seperti itu dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku ingin belajar banyak darimu," ucap Yukishirota. Seraya menggenggam tangan Rainessia dengan kuat, matanya berbinar menatap Rainessia.

"Ha? Belajar apa?" tanya Rainessia. Semakin bingung dengan tingkah Yukishirota yang semakin aneh.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjadi Adventurer yang hebat. Tapi setelah kejadian yang tadi, aku baru sadar bahwa aku ini lemah," jawab Yukishirota. Perasaannya kembali menjadi sedih mengingat betapa lemahnya dirinya. Dia kemudian melepaskan genggamannya dari Rainessia.

"Kalau kau memang ingin seperti itu, banyaklah berlatih dan tingkatkan kemampuanmu," ucap Rainessia mencoba memberikan sebuah saran untuk Yukishirota.

"Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja aku ini terlalu payah dan bahkan belum pernah berhasil melewati Dungeon sekalipun. Bahkan aku hampir mati hari ini jika tidak ada kau," ucap Yukishirota dengan kepala tertunduk dan ekspresi sedih terlukis di wajah polosnya.

Rainessia mengehela nafasnya. Melihat ekspresi sedih Elf muda itu yang mempunyai sebuah mimpi yang besar, dia jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya di kota ini. Ini hampir mengingatkan dirinya dulu saat masih dalam masa pelatihan. Dia juga beberapa kali hampir terbunuh di dalam Dungeon jika tidak ada yang menyelatkannya. Yah, gadis ini sangat mirip dengan dirinya, bahkan juga mimpinya yang besar. Hanya yang memuatnya berbeda, gadis ini bukanlah gadis yang berasal dari ras manusia.

Setelah mengingat masa lalunya, terlintas ide dipikirin Rainessia untuk memberikan beberapa bantuan kepada gadis itu. Dia tahu bahwa gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu mempunyai kemampuan yang belum disadari. Maka dari itu, dia tidak akan membiarkan mimpi Yukishirota terbuang begitu saja.

"Ikutlah bersamaku," ucap Rainessia. Segera saja dia menggenggam tangan Yukishirota dan menariknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Yukishirota ingin tahu. Dia hanya menurut dengan Rainessia.

"Sudahlah ikuti saja aku. Kau ingin menjadi Adventurer yang hebat bukan?" tanya Rainessia kepada Yukishirota tentang mimpinya.

"Yah. Aku sangat ingin menjadi Adventurer hebat seperti dirimu," jawab Yukishirota sambil terus berjalan di samping Rainessia.

"Seberapa banyak tekhnik dan kemampuan bertarung yang kau miliki?" tanya Rainessia lagi.

"Hanya tekhnik dasar yang aku ketahui. Dan kemampuanku tidaklah hebat," jawab Yukishirota dengan nada lemas dan wajah tertunduk.

"Kalau seperti itu bisa. Kau hanya perlu berlatih sedikit lebih keras dengan beberapa orang Master. Kebetulan aku kenal dengan orang-orang di kota ini. Bahkan Master yang ada di kota ini adalah temanku," ucap Rainessia yang sedari tadi berjalan menyusuri kota bersama dengan Yukishirota.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yukishirota dengan mata berbinar.

"Benar. Karena kau sudah tahu tekhnik dasar dan kulihat kau memiliki kemampuan yang cukup hebat saat bertarung, mungkin tidak akan sulit untuk melatihmu," jawab Rainessia menjelaskan tentang kemampuan Yukishirota dari yang dia lihat.

"Ha? Saat bertarung? Memangnya kau pernah melihatku bertarung? Bertemu saja baru hari ini?" tanya Yukishirota kepada Rainessia dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah melihatmu sejak pertama kali kau memasuki Catacomb itu. Karena kulihat kau seperti baru pertama kali memasukinya, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengikutimu dari pertama kali masuk. Aku bersyukur bisa menyelamatkanmu tepat waktu," jawab Rainessia panjang lebar sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau ini mata-mata ha?" tanya Yukihsirota lagi dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan seperti itu. Aku hanya Adventurer yang suka berkeliaran kesana dan kemari," jawab Rainessia.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir, kau itu orang yang cukup mencurigakan," ucap Yukishirota yang mulai curiga.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rainessia bingung.

"Pakaianmu saja semuanya berwarna hitam. Bahkan rambut dan bola matamu juga berwarna hitam. Sungguh mencurigakan," jawab Yukishirota yang memperhatikan Rainessia dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Haa... Sudahlah. Tidak ada hubungannya penampilanku," ucap Rainessia sambil menghela nafas.

"Bisa saja kau akan membunuhku 'kan secara diam-diam nanti," ucap Yukishirota yang menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Rainesisia dari tangannya.

Rainessia juga ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke arah Yukishirota. Melihat tatapan curiga dari Yukishirota, dia langsung menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal sejahat dan seburuk itu kepada gadis elf secantik dirimu," ucap Rainessia sambil memuji. Berharap Yukishirota mau menutup mulutnya sejenak dan berhenti membicarakan dirinya.

Dan benar saja, Yukishirota kini hanya terdiam mematung mendengar kata-kata indah yang keluar dari mulut Rainessia. Walau terlukis semburat merah muda yang cukup tebal di wajahnya. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan dirinya cantik. Jadi sedikit malu saat ada yang mengatakan dirinya seperti itu.

"Ayo. Kita harus harus cepat," ucap Rainessia yang kembali menggenggam tangan Yukishirota dan menarik gadis itu untuk kembali menyusuri kota. Sedangkan Yukishirota hanya menurut saja dan terus diam.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menyusuri kota yang indah itu. Berkeliling dan hingga akhirnya mereka mengehentikan langkah mereka, karena di hadapan mereka berdiri seorang Elf lainnya yang sepertinya penduduk tetap kota itu.

Yukishirota yang meihat elf tersebutpun kagum dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Cantik, dan sepertinya sangat hebat. Itulah yang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Rain?" tanya Elf yang ada di hadapan Rainessia dan Yukishirota.

"Deanna, aku memerlukan bantuanmu," pinta Rainessia. Dia mengenal Elf tersebut, karena lama tinggal di Prairie Town membuatnya kenal dengan hampir seluruh orang di kota itu.

"Bantuan? Tidak biasanya," ucap Elf yang dipanggil Deanna itu. Tidak mengerti dengan Rainessia hari ini, karena selama dia mengenal Rainessua, sangat tidak biasanya melihat pemuda itu meminta bantuan. "Dan lalu, siapa yang kau bawa itu?" tanyanya saat melihat ada orang lain bersama Rainessia.

"Inilah maksudku meminta bantuan," jawab Rainessia."Yuki, dia adalah Master Archer di kota ini. Mungkin kau bisa belajar banyak darinya," lanjut Rainessia berbicara kepada Yukishirota. Dia ingin mengenalkan Yukishirota kepada Master Archer di kota itu.

Yukishirota diam sejenak, masih dengan tatapan kagumnya yang belum hilang sedari tadi. Berpikir dia akan belajar dari Master Archer seperti Deanna, membuat hatinya sangat senang.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Deanna. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arah Yukishirota.

"Na–namaku, Yu–Yukishirota. Pa–panggil saja Yuki," ucap Yukishirota memperkanlakan diri. Rasa gugup menyerang hatinya seketika saat berkenalan dengan Deanna.

"Namaku Deanna. Aku adalah Master Archer di kota ini. Akulah yang membimbing para Elf muda seperti dirimu untuk menjadi seorang Adventurer," ucap Deanna memperkenalkan diri juga. Senyuman di wajahnyapun masih belum tetap hilang, masih terpampang manis.

"Te-terima kasih banyak," ucap Yukishirota sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tunggu. Kau berambut putih?" tanya Deanna sedikit terkejut.

"Eh?" Yukishirota pun bangkit dari posisi membungkuknya dan berdiri tegak. Heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Deanna kepada dirinya,"Iyah. Seperti kelihatannya," jawabnya sambil memegang rambutnya yang diikat dengan model Ponytail.

"Itu alami? Atau kau sengaja merubahnya?" tanya Deanna sedikit tidak percaya.

"Ini alami sejak aku dilahirkan," jawab Yukishirota dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ini aneh. Sangat jarang sekali ada Elf memiliki rambut berwarna putih," ucap Deanna yang agak kebingungan dengan keadaan Yukishirota.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku?" tanya Yukishirota yang agak sedikit takut.

"Tidak akan ada hal yang aneh terjadi. Kau tenang saja," jawab Deanna meyakinkan.

"Menurut yang kutahu,Elf seperti dia memiliki kemampuan khusus. Tapi kau tenang saja, tentu kau akan baik-baik saja." ucap Rainessia dengan santai.

Yukishirota menghela nafas lega. Pikirannya sejenak takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, pasalnya dia memang sadar bahwa dirinya berbeda dari Elf lain yang sejenis dengan dirinya. Tapi syukurlah Deanna dan Rainessia mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa orang ini penampilannya sangat mencurigakan?" tanya Yukishirota kepada Deanna. Dia menunjuk ke arah Rainessia yang menurutnya dari tadi sangat mencurigakan.

"Rain? Tenang saja. Walau dia mencurigakan, sebenarnya dia sangat luar biasa," jawab Deanna sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sudah kukatakan dari tadi ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan penampilanku," ucap Rainessia menghelas nafas.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Yukishirota samil tersenyum polos sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Lebih baik kau berlatihlah terlebih dahulu denganya. Aku akan beristirahat sebentar dan akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang masih tersisa beberapa lagi. Saat kau sudah selesai, aku akan mengajakmu ke Dungeon yang ada di sektar sini untuk berlatih," ucap Rainessia yang hendak pergi. Namun langkahnya tertahan karena Yukishirota menarik lengannya.

"Sungguh?!" tanya Yukishirota tidak percaya. Matanya berbinar sambil terus menatap Rainessia.

"Iyah. Sungguh," jawab Rainessia singkat.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku. Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Rain," ucap Deanna sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Rain.

"Jangan mengecewakanku. Kaulah yang terhebat di kota kecil ini," balas Rainessia sambil berlalu pergi dari hadapan dua Elf yang berada di dekatnya sedari tadi.

"Oke!" ucap Deanna dengan semangat.

"Mungkin ini akan berhasil," gumam Rainessia pelan yang tidak tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Bahkan suaranya tertutupi dengan suara langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee.. Rain. Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Yukishirota ragu saat mereka baru saja memasuki gerbang Dungeon di sekitar Prairie Town.

"Bukankah tujuanmu untuk menjadi Adventurer?" tanya Rainessia berbalik.

"Iyah sih... Tapi..." .

"Kau sudah belajar banyak dari Deanna 'kan?" tanya Rainessia sekali lagi.

"Sudah. Walau hanya sedikit mengasah kemampuanku dan dia juga mengajarkan beberapa tekhnik menengah," jawab Yukishirota.

"Kalau seperti itu, tenang saja. Kau sudah memiliki kemampuan," ucap Rainessia.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin akan melakukan ini..." ucap Yukishirota dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Memang seperti inilah tugas seorang Adventurer. Kau tidak perlu takut. Kau sudah memiliki kemampuan. Percayalah padaku," ucap Rainessia dengan tegas sambil menatap Yukishirota untuk meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah. Jika kau yang berkata se–" kata-kata Yukishirota pun terputus. Seketika matanya terbelalak melihat pandangan di depannya. Dia melihat, Rainessia yang bersiap menghunuskan sebuah pedang yang berada di genggaman tangan Rainessia ke arah dirinya.

Takut. Sangat takut. Yang terpikirkan oleh Yukishirota adalah bahwa Rainessia ini benar-benar orang yang mencurigakan, bahkan tingkah Rainessia sejak awal bertemu sudah mencurigakan. Tidak, jauh sebelum itu, Rainessia mengikuti dirinya untuk apa? Apa yang akan Rainessia lakukan pada dirinya? Membunuhnya dirinya sekarang?

.

.

.

Dan yang dia lihat kemudian saat itu adalah, darah yang tersemprot keberbagai arah.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **Akhirnya selesai fanfic saya untuk chapter pertamanya.**

 **Untuk fanfic yang satu ini, rencananya sih ingin dibuat seminimalnya 10 chapter. Tapi belum tahu juga berapa chapter yang akan dibuat.**

 **Untuk updatenya, mungkin ndak bisa disesuaikan dengan harapan para reader sekalian. Tolong maklumi kesibukan saya sebagai mahasiswa baru.**

 **Sekian saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Lebih dan kurangnya saya mohon maaf.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi.**


End file.
